Spectacular: Una digi aventura musical
by jacque-kari
Summary: Matt acaba de perder a su banda y su novia la misma noche, pero a pesar de que todo parece ir mal, una chica de su pasado se presenta ante él, dispuesta a cambiar eso. Mimi Tachikawa tiene una oferta que hacerle, y puede que eso cambie toda su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo aquel lectora o lectora curioso (a) que haya decidido entrar aquí y darme una oportunidad, antes de comenzar les agradezco eso.

Como siempre, quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones antes de la historia, quien alguna vez haya leído alguno de mis fics sabrá que suelo extenderme un poco en esta parte, pero sólo lo hago para propiciar una mejor lectura.

- En primer lugar, esta es la tercera historia larga que comienzo y se trata de una mezcla entre Digimon y Spectacular, quienes estén leyendo esto obviamente sabrán qué es lo primero, y para quienes desconocen lo segundo, es una película de Nickelodeon, una especie de musical que se estrenó en el año 2009. Hace poco tiempo volví a verla, y aunque siempre me imaginaba a Matt y a Kari en el papel de los protagonistas, porque son mi pareja favorita, me di cuenta de que Matt es perfecto para el papel, pero Mimi queda mucho mejor en el lugar de Courtney, lo cual nos lleva al segundo punto.

- No soy fanática del Mimato, cuando vi por primera vez Digimon 1 me parecía una pareja hermosa y pensaba que se quedarían juntos, aunque fuera obvio que Mimi sentía algo por Joe, y no por Matt, pero en este momento no me parece que pueda haber sucedido algo entre ellos, sin embargo, no tengo nada en contra de ellos ni de ninguna otra pareja. Simplemente los escogí, porque como ya expliqué, me pareció que quedaban perfectos para los personajes, y me gustaría que los seguidores del Mimato pudieran disfrutar de esta historia.

- En tercer lugar, no me gustan muchos los AU ni los OOC, siempre que escribo trato de ceñirme lo más posible a las verdaderas personalidades de los personajes y a la historia original, así que se me hacía muy incómodo hacer esto, pero últimamente ando demasiado inspirada, y cuando una idea se me mete en la cabeza la única manera de sacarla es escribiendo, así que hoy finalmente me rendí y lo hice para ver que salía. Explico esto, porque trataré en lo posible de que los personajes sean lo más parecidos a la serie original, y aunque este primer capítulo será muy parecido a la película, poco a poco iré despegándome de ella, mi idea no es cortar los personajes y pegarlos en otro lado, quiero que todo encaje de manera más natural.

- En cuarto lugar, si no han visto la película les recomiendo que vean el trailer y si les atrae quizás quieran verla, pero de todas maneras en cada capítulo al final pondré el link del video que utilicé, ya que como mencioné se trata de un musical.

Me parece que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, de verdad espero que puedan darme una oportunidad, y que si lo hacen, disfruten de este primer capítulo.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation y Spectacular es propiedad de Nickelodeon, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varios años desde la última batalla en el digimundo, y aunque al principio intentaron que el grupo permaneciera unido (algunos más que otros), acabaron por separarse, y los motivos eran varios, pese a que a ellos les gustaba escudarse en la misma excusa: <em>las cosas cambian.<em>

Y el paso de los años ciertamente los había cambiado.

Matt se convirtió en un joven rebelde, nadie nunca supo la razón, pero se alejó de todos, quizás tuvo que ver con que su hermano Takeru se mudó de ciudad, ya que a pesar de que le encantaba la idea de que tuviera una banda, su madre no estuvo de acuerdo, lo acusó de ser una mala influencia para el menor, y decidió llevárselo de Odaiba. Todos comprendieron lo duro que debía ser para el rubio, pero él no les permitió acercarse, se volvió un joven mucho más solitario de lo habitual, era frío con todo el mundo, nada parecía importarle más que él mismo y su gran sueño de convertirse en una estrella de rock. Aunque los lobos adolescentes no eran muy conocidos todavía, solían tocar en bares, y tenían muchas fanáticas, iban en ascenso, pero el carácter cada vez más conflictivo de su líder no parecía ser de gran ayuda, y sus compañeros estaban aburridos de soportarlo.

Aquella noche por ejemplo, tocaban en un conocido club de la ciudad, pero ya llevaba media hora de retraso y cuando finalmente se decidió a aparecer, su banda suspiró con alivio al verlo saltar sobre el escenario. La gente ya comenzaba a impacientarse, pero apenas apareció Matt todo el mundo estalló en vítores.

_¡Hey!_

_Why should anyone tell me how to wear my hair?_

_They say I should try to fit in_

_But I don't care_

_I'm living my life_

_Just the way I like_

_They say I get a little too loud_

_Try to push me in a box_

_Over analyze_

_But I'm never gonna turn it down_

_They say stop but I say go_

Su guitarrista trató de preguntarle dónde había estado, pero él simplemente lo ignoró comenzando a saltar por el escenario. La música siempre había sido lo más importante en su vida después de T.k., le gustaba cantar lo más fuerte que podía, hacer el mayor escándalo posible, porque cuando lo hacía dejaba de pensar y todo lo que podía oír eran los gritos de la multitud.

_Don't tell me_

_What I gotta do_

_Who I wanna be_

_It's for me to choose_

_No wrong moves_

_Cuz I just don't have the time_

Levantó su brazo dándole mayor énfasis a esa estrofa, todo el mundo creía que estaba perdido, que no seguía reglas y que debía encontrar su camino, a todo el mundo le encantaba hablar de él sin conocerlo, pero no estaba dispuesto a oírlos.

Entre la multitud que había acudido al concierto, una chica lo observaba con curiosidad, trataba de encontrar en él al chico que ella había conocido hace años, el chico que iba a su escuela, pero que hace tiempo había dejado de hablarle a ella y a todos los que alguna vez consideró amigos. Volvió a mirar el volante que había encontrado por casualidad al salir de clases y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el lugar correcto, Matt era lo que necesitaba, tenía una voz increíble, y sin duda deslumbraría al jurado. Siguió escuchándolo atentamente, y pensó que eran muy parecidos, ambos eran apasionados con lo que hacían.

_Don't tell me_

_What I gotta do_

_Cuz it's up to me_

_It's not up to you_

_If I wanna go crazy_

_No one's gonna stop me tonight_

_Oh, no…._

Los fanáticos saltaban, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, y él sentía la música vibrar en su interior, eso era todo lo que tenía, era la forma en la que se expresaba y protestaba, la forma en que se olvidaba de todos los problemas, la forma en que se sentía realmente grande, pues a diferencia de muchos jóvenes de su edad, él sabía que aquello era todo lo que quería y necesitaba en la vida.

_Yeah_

_Hey_

_Why should I bend into what I'm not?_

_They say someday I might get a real job_

_I'm not about to compromise who I am_

_Just so I can bend right in_

_They wanna see a cardboard cutout_

_Well that's a fight they just can't win_

- ¡Esa no es la letra de la canción! – protestó su guitarrista en el momento que lo oyó cantarla, pero el rubio alzó despreocupadamente los hombros y siguió cantando.

El concierto acabó mal, porque justo cuando estaba por terminar, uno de los amplificadores comenzó a pitar muy fuerte y Matt decidió solucionarlo de una patada que destrozó el artefacto. Todos aplaudieron al final y él saludó a su público, pero esta vez realmente había sobrepasado los límites.

La chica que había estado observándolo se quedó estupefacta ante su arrebato y decidió seguirlos en cuanto la banda comenzó a desmontar todo para marcharse.

Salieron por una puerta lateral cargando las guitarras y la batería, Matt simplemente caminó tras ellos sin comprender su enfado.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes?... tenemos un contrato, ¿recuerdan?

- Lo teníamos hasta que tú decidiste llegar media hora tarde y destrozar parte del equipo…- farfulló su guitarrista y compositor, se llamaba Jackson y era el que se mostraba más molesto de los tres.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – volvió a preguntar sin comprender la actitud de sus amigos.

- ¡¿Qué cuál es el problema?... ¿es en serio Yamato?... ¡somos estudiantes!... no estrellas de rock que puedan darse el lujo de destruir las cosas con que trabajamos… ¡está roto!... y no tenemos tanto dinero para comprar uno nuevo cada vez que se te ocurre hacer una pataleta de niño pretencioso…

- Pero…

- Escucha…- suspiró cerrando la puerta trasera de la camioneta en la que habían cargado todo, los otros dos miembros de la banda se pusieron a su lado – tuvimos una reunión…

- ¿Una reunión?... ¿sin mí? – enarcó una ceja con gesto molesto – soy el líder, no pueden tener una reunión sin mí…

- Es exactamente de lo que hablamos – dijo su baterista – todo se trata de ti…no nos respetas, y no respetas a la banda… no tiene caso seguir con esto…

- ¿Quieren que nos separemos?

- No, Matt…- esta vez fue la chica quien habló, había salido con él un año, pero ya estaba harta de su actitud egocéntrica y despreocupada – tú estás fuera…y por cierto, terminamos…iba hacerlo esta noche incluso si te dignabas a llegar a tiempo y dar una buena presentación, pero has sobrepasado todos los límites…

- ¿Es en serio, Mai?... – preguntó con tono dolido, aunque no sabía que tanto le dolía que lo dejara, pero le parecía una doble traición.

- Lo siento…- susurró ella y entonces se dio la vuelta para subir a la camioneta.

Sus dos amigos se quedaron mirándolo unos segundos más.

- Yo también lo siento…- dijo Jackson mientras se daba la vuelta para subir y el otro lo siguió sin decir nada.

- Yo no lo siento…- musitó Matt – perdedores… ¿quién los necesita? – preguntó mientras veía al vehículo alejarse, y entonces cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos vio a una chica parada a algunos pasos de la entrada. Tenía el cabello castaño, ojos café y llevaba puesto un vestido azul muy sencillo que hacía juego con su cintillo.

Ella se tomó su tiempo para hablar, sabía que tenía que elegir las palabras adecuadas, y que por más que el chico estuviera mirándola sin expresión alguna, como si no fuera consciente de que había presenciado esa terrible escena, debía sentirse herido y avergonzado, eso sumado a la molestia que delataban sus labios fruncidos, pero él no diría nada, siempre había sido así.

- Hola, Yamato… siento no venir en buen momento…- dijo finalmente al cabo de unos segundos.

- Tachikawa…- pronunció él con desdén y entonces pasó por su lado para ingresar al local.

La chica tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta de que acababa de ignorarla olímpicamente, tan sólo había dicho su nombre en un patético intento de cortesía.

- ¡Hey!... por si no te diste cuenta vine a hablar contigo, y no es muy amable de tu parte dejarme parada como una tonta allá afuera…- vociferó siguiéndole los pasos, pero el rubio apenas la miró por sobre el hombro y siguió caminando antes de responder.

- No soy tonto, ya noté eso, pero por si tú no lo notaste no estoy de humor para hablar esta noche…

- Pero si no tienes nada mejor que hacer… tu banda y tu chica acaban de dejarte… ¿irás a casa a sentirte miserable? - aquella frase malintencionada hizo que finalmente se detuviera y volteara a verla, aunque ella no supo distinguir si la miraba con odio o hastío, probablemente ambos.

- Que delicadeza de tu parte recordármelo, gracias…- farfulló con tono molesto.

- Pues tú no has sido muy cortés que digamos…- contraatacó ella.

- Ya dije que no estoy de humor para hablar, así que si quieres decirme algo…dilo de una vez, Tachikawa…

- ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas mi nombre?... no era así como me llamabas…

- Eso fue hace tres años…- murmuró con aburrimiento- cuando todavía eras peli rosa – añadió con retintín - la chica simplemente suspiró, las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería y no tenía ningún sentido ponerse a discutir con él, no llegarían a ninguna parte, y especialmente, no llegarían al punto que ella quería llegar.

- Bien… sé que siempre has sido un chico incrédulo y no voy a cuestionar eso, pero… ¿no te parece una maravillosa casualidad que la misma noche que tu banda te deja vengo aquí en busca de un cantante?... puedes llamarlo suerte, destino o como quieras…

- Prefiero llamarlo mala suerte, gracias…- murmuró mordaz - ¿quieres explicarme a que te refieres con lo que acabas de decir?...sin divagar, claro…

Mimi resopló, no podía ni quería perder la paciencia, y la verdad es que él tenía razón, sería mejor ir directo al grano.

- De acuerdo, el punto es que soy parte de un grupo y necesito un solista, porque el que teníamos nos dejó y vine aquí pensando que quizás tú podrías servir…

- ¿Servir?... hablas como si fuera un instrumento…

- No quise decir eso, serías la voz principal junto conmigo, al oírte cantar aquí me di cuenta de que tienes lo que necesito, y podríamos ser los mejores… si quieres y si te comprometes, claro…

- Escucha, no voy a unirme a tu banda… ya ves lo que me pasó, seré mejor como solista…

- Podrías ser realmente bueno si tienes el apoyo necesario…

- No te necesito…- dijo arrastrando las palabras ligeramente y se giró para tomar su chaqueta, dispuesto a marcharse del lugar.

- Matt, por favor… realmente necesito a alguien y sé que tú eres el indicado… además no es una banda, es un grupo…

- ¿Y la diferencia es….? – preguntó con tono cansino.

- Trabajamos juntos, no dejamos que ninguno falle… somos un equipo…

- Lo siento, pero no suena convincente…- dijo volviendo a pasar por su lado como si nada.

- ¡Espera!... sólo danos una oportunidad, ven a vernos mañana al carnaval anual de la feria de Odaiba… sé que te gustará…

Y a pesar de que la noche había sido terrible y sólo quería salir de ahí, Matt se detuvo luego de dar algunos pasos y sopesó su oferta unos instantes, realmente no quería unirse a una banda, no estaba para nada interesado, pero algo lo hizo voltear y recibir el panfleto que la chica le ofrecía.

- Lo pensaré…- dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Es todo lo que necesito…- asintió ella – de verdad te va encantar, ¿sabes?

- Prefiero no tener demasiadas expectativas…- respondió y entonces si salió del club, dejando sola a la joven con una sonrisa esperanzada en el rostro.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que la decisión que estaban tomando podía cambiar sus vidas. Hace tiempo que cada uno había tomado su propio camino, pero quizás era tiempo de reunirse, quizás el destino lo había querido así.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?... si han llegado hasta aquí me gustaría saber que piensan para continuar con la historia.<p>

Aquí les dejo el link del trailer de la película: http : / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=xJy6mF38Lgk. Como podrán ver Nikko no se parece mucho a Matt, pero lo escogí por su personalidad, ya que de todos los digi- elegidos me pareció el más propenso a convertirse en un joven rebelde y además canta. En cuanto a Mimi, solía ser caprichosa y muy terca, así que me pareció ideal para el papel de Courtney, que es una chica decidida que sabe muy bien lo que quiere, además de una gran líder y cantante.

Este es el link de la presentación que hace Matt al llegar tarde al club: http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= wyOzqzR085Q; en caso de que la página lo elimine, la canción se llama "Don't tell me" y es de la banda sonora de la película.

Ya me despido, espero no haberlos aburrido demasiado y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :)

Quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior: 0809m, MimatoxLove, Valechan 92 y Hikari Blossom. Me alegró mucho leer vuestras opiniones.

Antes de dejarlos con el nuevo capítulo quiero aclarar que, tal como dice mi perfil, el primero está en reedición por el asunto de la prohibición de song-fics, ya que al quitar la letra, considero que la descripción narrativa debe ser mayor, no cambiará significativamente, pero creí importante mencionarlo, así que a partir de ahora no pondré las canciones.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation y Spectacular es propiedad de Nickelodeon, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana tuvo que recordarse por enésima vez porqué motivo estaba yendo al ridículo carnaval de la feria de Odaiba.<br>Ah, si... por esa desesperada chica que se hacía llamar Mimi Tachikawa, la recordaba vagamente de su pasado, la verdad es que nunca le había interesado mucho, así que no había llegado a conocerla realmente, lo único que sabía era que se trataba de una niña mimada y caprichosa y eso no le gustaba, pero nunca intentó acercarse o indagar un poco más en su vida, mucho menos cuando decidió dejar todo eso atrás, tanto las aventuras en el digimundo como a quienes lo habían acompañado.

Sólo le quedaba un año para graduarse, así que con un poco de suerte podría mudarse del país y buscar la fama en cualquier otro lado.

Al poco tiempo de entrar vislumbró una pequeña aglomeración entorno a un escenario, a medida que se acercaba la música fue llegando a sus oídos, y cuando estuvo entre el público se detuvo para poner atención al espectáculo. Serían probablemente veinte jóvenes liderados por la castaña, interpretando una versión bizarra de _"Eye of the tiger", _cuyos atuendos eran unos pantalones o shorts rojos con rayas negras y una chaqueta del mismo color con capucha.

Sus voces eran afinadas, le sorprendió especialmente la de Mimi, sabía que le gustaba cantar o alguna vez lo había sabido, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de escucharla no pasó por alto que poseía una linda voz, sólo que la coreografía no era nada buena, y no eran sólo los problemas de coordinación de algunos integrantes, sino lo aburrido que resultaba, demasiado estructurado, demasiado ensayado para su gusto.

- ¿Y se supone que esto debería sorprenderme? – se preguntó en voz alta sin darse cuenta, por lo que un chico a su lado se sintió con el derecho de responderle.

- Lo sé, es terrible ¿no?... una verdadera pena, porque fueron buenos en su tiempo…

Miró por sobre su hombro y vio a un chico rubio con el cabello rizado y ojos azules que era por lo menos media cabeza más bajo que él. Como no supo que responder, apartó la mirada y terminó de ver el show, la verdad no estaba tan mal, pero esa chica debía estar realmente loca si creía que él se prestaría para algo tan ridículo como eso.

- ¡Damas y caballeros, aplaudan a Spectacular!... los segundos en el campeonato nacional de la federación de jazz coral… - anunció el presentador y todos los concurrentes estallaron en aplausos a su alrededor.

Quiso irse en ese momento, pero justo cuando planeaba dar la vuelta la chica lo vislumbró entre el gentío y bajó corriendo del escenario.

- ¡Reconozco que no fue nuestra mejor presentación, hubo algunas pequeñas desafinaciones y problemas en la coreografía, pero somos mucho mejores, en serio!... puedes ver el talento ¿no?...- habló apresuradamente.

- Bueno…- comenzó algo titubeante, hubiera querido decir directamente que había sido terrible, pero sin saber porqué los ojos esperanzados de la joven se lo impidieron, no podía ser tan descortés – creo que vi algo…

- Hey Mimi… ¿quién es este chico? – el resto del equipo de acercó a ambos, interrumpiendo al rubio.

- Este es el chico del que les hablé… lo conozco desde que era niña y sé que sería un gran aporte al grupo… Yamato, estos son Spectacular… - dijo Mimi señalando a sus compañeros.

- ¿Podría alguien explicarme que es un show coral? – preguntó Matt confundido.

- Es muy simple, se trata de un espectáculo que mezcla canto, baile y actuación… interpretamos la música en todos los ámbitos posibles…- le explicó un chico pelirrojo que estaba junto a la líder.

- ¿Y?... ¿qué te pareció? – esta vez fue una chica la que le habló y al girarse para mirarla le sorprendió ver que también la conocía.

- ¿Kari?... ¿tú también estás en esto?...- inquirió enarcando una ceja.

- Claro, es divertido y cubre mis actividades extracurriculares…- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al campeón del año pasado, ellos son ¡Ta-da! – anunciaba el presentador por el micrófono en ese momento, todos se giraron para ver al grupo que subía al escenario.

El chico rubio que le había hablado hace un rato estaba al frente con una muchacha como de su edad que era bastante bonita y parecía muy segura de si misma.

Tras contemplarlos sólo un par de segundos se dio cuenta que eran mejores que el grupo anterior, por algo habían sido los ganadores, y sus trajes dorados eran más aceptables que las capuchas rojas, pero aún así seguía sido demasiado estrambótico. El quería ser una estrella de rock, no un bailarín de circo.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿qué dices de lo que te propuse ayer?... ¿te unirás a nosotros? – preguntó Mimi, distrayéndolo de la presentación.

- No lo creo…- respondió frunciendo los labios – escucha, no te ofendas… pero sea lo que sea que ustedes hacen, ellos lo hacen mucho mejor y eso está claro…

- ¡Por supuesto que no!... somos igual de buenos, el único motivo por el que Ta- da nos ganó el año pasado es porque Michael tiene una voz increíble y le cantó al jurado, pero tú eres mejor que él…- dijo develando cierto resentimiento en sus últimas palabras.

- Eso es obvio…- sonrió Matt con altanería.

- ¿Entonces…?...sólo danos una oportunidad…

- Déjalo Mimi, es obvio que no le gustó lo que hacemos…- le sugirió Kari con decepción.

- Ella tiene mucha razón… no voy hacer esto, así que adiós…- susurró alejándose de espaldas, pero la chica lo siguió, ya había tomado una decisión y todo el mundo sabía que cuando se proponía algo lo conseguía a cualquier costo.

- ¡Por favor!... ni siquiera nos has visto bien… sé que contigo podemos ganar…

- No quiero ser grosero, pero ya te dije que no, no me interesa, no voy hacerlo, ¿entiendes? – replicó con tono despectivo, mientras seguía avanzando, pero ella lo detuvo del brazo - ¿qué tengo que decir para que lo entiendas? – murmuró fastidiado.

- Puedo ofrecerte dinero…

- ¿Qué?... ¿piensas pagarme por unirme a tu grupo?

- No, pero el premio del primer lugar son un millón de yenes, ¿qué tal si te ofrezco la cuarta parte?

- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó con incredulidad, ni de broma iba aceptar algo así, no iba juntarse con ese montón de chiquillos ridículos, arruinaría toda su reputación.

- ¿La mitad?...- insistió Mimi alzando las cejas.

- No soy una estrella de rock aún, así que no me vendo… olvídalo ¿quieres?...no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme…- dijo levantando ambas manos para luego darse la vuelta e irse.

Mimi lo observó alejarse bastante decepcionada, no sólo de él, sino también de si misma, pues era la última oportunidad que tenían de ganar y la había dejado escapar.

* * *

><p>- Dijiste que sería una pijamada… no una audición para el grupo…- suspiró Kari sentada junto al sofá. Mimi la había invitado a su casa esa noche, pero obviamente la había engañado, porque ahí no había nadie más que ellas dos ni tampoco palomitas de maíz, pizza o películas, sólo las grabaciones de las audiciones que habían hecho hace una semana, todas ellas desastrosas por supuesto.<p>

- Lo siento, pero ¿acaso no quieres ganar?...

- No tanto como tú, obviamente…- murmuró con desgano.

- ¿Qué dices?... creí que esto era tan importante para ti como lo es para mí, sabes que Spectacular es mi vida…

- Lo sé, y sabes que te apoyo, soy tu mejor amiga, es sólo que pienso que estás un poco obsesionada con el tema… ¿qué importa si no ganamos?... seguimos siendo mejores que Michael y esa zorra… - apenas terminó de hablar se arrepintió al ver la mirada de tristeza de su amiga, que tonta era, sabía que no debía mencionar a esa parejita - escucha, ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso y no has vuelto a salir con nadie… ¿no crees que deberías…?- pero fue súbitamente interrumpida por Mimi.

- Claro que no, no tengo tiempo para citas, es mi último año y pienso ganar esa competencia contigo o sin ti…

- Entonces cuenta conmigo…- dijo Kari con una sonrisa de rendición, no iba dejarla sola.

- Eh, cariño… - la señora Tachikawa las miraba desde la entrada de la habitación un poco inquieta.

- No tenemos tiempo mamá…- replicó la aludida rebuscando entre las grabaciones.

- Es que… Michael…

- ¿Michael? – la alusión al rubio inmediatamente llamó su atención, haciendo que dejara de lado los videos.

- Está afuera con Zoe…- explicó su madre con tono suave, y la castaña inmediatamente salió disparada de la habitación para ir a verlo.

- ¡Oigan, ustedes!... ¿qué creen que están haciendo? – preguntó al ver como sacaban cajas de su cochera.

- Mimi… - el rubio se detuvo en mitad del camino para mirarla, mientras ella se acercaba a él con los brazos cruzados, pero Zoe siguió cargando el auto.

- Son nuestros disfraces Mike…- dijo con voz temblorosa, llamándolo como solía hacerlo antes, hace tiempo que no lo hacía y al rubio le supo amargo estar haciéndole eso.

- Mis padres pagaron por la mayoría de ellos…- se excusó.

- ¿Qué más piensas llevarte, eh?...

- Mimi, por favor… sabes que Spectacular no durará mucho tiempo más, tú y yo éramos los mejores, pero los demás sólo son principiantes… no puedes culparme por tratar de buscar algo mejor para mí…

- Tienes razón, no puedo…- asintió con la cabeza y sin soltar los brazos – pero ¿realmente es lo que quieres?... ¿realmente nos dejas por Zoe?

- Basta ya cariño…- interrumpió la aludida con tono irónico – eres tan patética… Mike está con nosotros ahora, es tiempo de que lo aceptes…

- Tú no te metas en esto…- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante, esa chica era insoportable, desde que había llegado a la escuela no había hecho más que fastidiar su vida, primero había engatusado a Michael hasta lograr que abandonara el grupo y ahora les quitaba sus trajes, porque era obvio que la brillante idea había salido de esa maquiavélica cabeza, sabía que Mike nunca les haría eso si ella no lo hubiera sugerido por supuesto, y quizás hasta obligado - ¿qué dices entonces?...

- Yo ya tomé una decisión… - le respondió él con voz baja

- ¡Excelente!...nos vamos entonces…-anunció Zoe con tono animado, y Mimi observó a Michael cargar la última caja en el vehículo para luego ir a subirse al asiento del conductor, pero al abrir la puerta se giró un segundo para mirarla.

- Lo siento…- susurró antes de subir.

No fue hasta que el auto arrancó que Mimi bajó los brazos y dejó de contener el llanto, permitiendo que las primeras lágrimas cayeran, cuando era niña todos la consideraban mimada y llorona, incluso ella misma creía que era demasiado débil para estar en el digimundo, se quebraba con facilidad, no soportaba las peleas, y su madre la consolaba diciendo que su alma era demasiado pura, quizás eso explicaba su emblema, pero cuando se mudó a Estados Unidos las cosas cambiaron, a medida que iba creciendo se dio cuenta de que no quería ser más esa niña, así que se esforzó por convertirse en una chica fuerte, dejó de llorar por cualquier cosa, trató de ser más independiente y arriesgada, fue entonces cuando conoció a Michael y juntó a él descubrió que su gran sueño de convertirse en cantante podía hacerse realidad, era un caballero con ella, la trataba muy bien y decía que tenía talento. Cuando cumplió quince años sus padres decidieron regresar a Japón, ella no quería, porque había hecho muchos amigos y era muy feliz allá, pero como siempre Michael la había apoyado, diciéndole que se iría con ella, y aunque en un principio no le había creído, no recordaba algún momento en el que se hubiera sentido más feliz que cuando lo vio aparecer en el aeropuerto con sus maletas.

- Mi niña…- se volteó al oír el llamado de su madre, ella estaba a sus espaldas junto a Kari - ¿estás bien?...

- No, mamá…no lo estoy…- dijo yendo a sus brazos, odiaba llorar, porque sentía que todos sus esfuerzos por cambiar habían sido en vano, que en realidad nunca dejaría de ser esa niña tonta que hace cinco años viajó al digimundo, la niña que detestaba haber sido y que no quería ser nunca más.

- Tranquila… está bien llorar a veces… - dijo ella abrazándola fuerte – todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás… además tienes a Kari, estoy segura de que ambas encontrarán una solución…

- No lo entiendes, desde que Michael se fue todo se arruinó – dijo sollozante mientras se apartaba un poco de su madre.

- Mimi… eres una chica muy inteligente, yo confío en ti y Kari también… ¿no es así?

- Por supuesto – asintió la aludida.

- Tú deberías hacerlo…

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que todo saldrá bien?

- Porque siempre que quieres algo trabajas duro por conseguirlo, y lo consigues, no importa cuanto te cueste… - sonrió la señora Tachikawa y su hija le sonrió, pues ella tenía razón, no podía darse por vencida tan pronto.

* * *

><p>Matt cerró la puerta del departamento y arrojó su chaqueta en el sofá.<p>

- Ya llegué…- anunció quitándose los zapatos.

- Hola hijo…- sonrió su padre asomándose por la ventana de la cocina - ¿podrías dejar eso en tu habitación?

- Lo haré luego…- respondió hoscamente y fue al refrigerador por algo de comida, moría de hambre. – creí que llegarías tarde hoy…

- Así era, pero preferí venirme antes para que cenáramos juntos…

- No era necesario, de todos modos casi nunca estás… - dijo con frialdad al tiempo que sacaba un trozo que pizza que había quedado del día anterior.

- No tienes que ser así, sabes que lo hago por ti, para que tengas una buena educación…

- Como sea…

- ¿Qué ocurre?... pareces molesto por algo…-dijo al verlo ir hacia el otro lado de la cocina para calentar el plato en el microondas.

- No creo que te importe…

- Todo lo que te pasa me importa, Yamato…- insistió él.

- Pues… me echaron de la banda…- dijo girándose hacía su padre, mientras la pizza se calentaba.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó tratando de disimular su alegría por la noticia.

- Vamos, no es necesario que finjas, sé que odiabas a mi banda…

- No la odiaba, es sólo que… ahora puedes concentrarte en tu futuro… sé que amas la música… ¿pero te has puesto a pensar en la posibilidad que tienes de triunfar?... las cosas no son tan fáciles como tú las ves…

- Ni tan difíciles como tú las ves…- respondió él, valiéndose de su propia frase.

- ¿Ah, si?... entonces dime cual es tu plan…- lo desafió. Siempre había tratado de ser un buen padre, pero desde que su esposa se había llevado a Takeru de la ciudad, su apacible hijo se convirtió en un joven rebelde y terco sin más intereses en la vida que la música, y aunque cuando tenía 14 años él mismo lo había apoyado, quería que viera la realidad y se diera cuenta que no era tan fácil como decidir ser músico, las oportunidades para jóvenes cantantes eran muy escasas en su país.

- Pues…primero iré a mi cita con Yasushi Akimoto

- ¿Tú tienes una cita de Yasushi Akimoto?... ¿el gran productor musical? – preguntó con incredulidad.

- Claro que sí…- asintió el rubio alzando los hombros despreocupadamente, bueno…quizás no tenía una cita con él, pero iba conseguirla, ¿qué tan complicado podía ser?

* * *

><p>Esa mañana todos los miembros de Spectacular esperaban a su líder sentados en el escenario, mientras el Señor Fujiyama, el asesor del club, leía una revista despreocupadamente sentado entre las sillas de los espectadores.<p>

- ¡Buenos días a todos! – esa era Mimi, rebosante de alegría como de costumbre, siempre había sido muy optimista a pesar de todo, y la conversación con su madre la había reanimado luego de lo de Michael.

Se escucharon algunas respuestas, mientras ella se acercaba al grupo.

- Bien…he pensado mucho en la competencia y creo que lo mejor será crear un nuevo número para presentarnos, así que necesitaremos una canción…

- ¿Qué pasó con eye of the tiger? – preguntó una de las chicas.

- Pues… no podremos hacer más ese tema, porque hubo un imprevisto con los trajes….

- ¿Y entonces? – habló un chico esta vez.

- Ya no los tenemos, pero no hay problema…encontraremos algo…

- ¿Segura?... Mimi, sé que lo hablamos, pero puede que sea hora de disolver el grupo…- comentó Kari.

La chica miró a sus compañeros y a juzgar por lo cabizbajos que se veían se dio cuenta de que la mayoría pensaba lo mismo.

- ¿Sabes qué?... tienes razón…

Muchos se sorprendieron por sus palabras, pues no esperaban que les diera la razón.

- ¿Qué es Spectacular?... sólo un tonto club que reemplaza actividades curriculares deportivas y artísticas que no les gustan, ¿verdad?... muchos de ustedes no sabían que hacer hasta que surgió esta iniciativa, muchos de ustedes encontraron un lugar aquí y se sintieron cómodos por primera vez, y saben que me incluyo en ese grupo… creí que había encontrado un sitio en el que podía ser yo misma, pero si están dispuestos a perder eso, hay que olvidarlo… botemos el sueño por la ventana y ya está…

Todos callaron ante sus palabras, la verdad es que tenía razón, pero había sido un poco cruel y ella lo sabía, sólo que también sabía que algunas veces tenía que decir las cosas de ese modo para que los otros vieran la realidad. Cuando llegó de Estados Unidos estaba acostumbrada a ser la chica popular y los primeros días fueron difíciles, porque era ella quien tenía que adaptarse a sus nuevos compañeros, y sentía que no encajaba; cuando trató de entrar al club de música la líder no dejó que ingresara, alegando que no tenía el suficiente potencial o que aún era demasiado joven, no importaba el pretexto que usara, porque Mimi sabía que simplemente no había querido que entrara, porque era buena, lo suficiente como para poner en peligro su puesto y eso le asustaba.

Fue cuando ya había dado todo por perdido, cuando encontró un póster colgado en el mural de la escuela, el que invitaba a todos los estudiantes a las audiciones para el nuevo club de show coral, finalmente parecía que podría calzar en un lugar y no pensaba echar todo por la borda.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieren? – su voz era ruda, pero por dentro temía que todos la abandonaran, los necesitaba para seguir luchando.

- Yo me quedo…- murmuró Kari.

- Y yo…

- Yo también…

La castaña sonrió complacida al ver que todos asentían, algunos la llamaban "dictadora", y es que a veces era demasiado estricta y exagerada, pero era una buena líder, amaba lo que hacía, podía ser muy fría cuando la situación lo ameritaba y alentar a su equipo cuando era necesario, y todos sabían que sería capaz de dar todo por ellos.

- Aún hay un problema… no podemos actuar sin trajes…- comentó Kari.

- No hay problema, iniciaré inmediatamente la búsqueda por Internet…- dijo Izzy sacando su computadora, y haciendo sonreír a Mimi, porque el chico siempre la había apoyado y no había cambiado nada desde que lo conoció cuando pequeña, él y la tecnología iban juntos a todos lados.

En ese mismo momento Matt entró a la productora y preguntó por Yasushi Akimoto, argumentando que tenía una cita con él.

- ¿Eres cerebros salpicados? – preguntó la secretaria enarcando una ceja con marcada incredulidad.

- Ese soy yo…- sonrió con toda la seguridad que siempre demostraba ante la vida, porque amaba la música y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir su gran sueño y sabía que la oportunidad no iba llegarle sola, así que tendría que ir por ella.

Cuando lo hicieron pasar y el productor le hizo una prueba, quedó completamente sorprendido, ese chico no sólo tenía talento, sino la actitud de una estrella y sin duda sería un éxito si lo lanzaba al mercado.

- Ey, eres bueno…- sonrió haciendo su silla hacia atrás

- Gracias, señor…

- ¿Cerebros salpicados? – preguntó volviendo a mirar su agenda, parecía un nombre curioso para un joven de su edad.

- De hecho, pensaba cambiarlo…creo que no me queda bien…- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

- Muy bien, chico… tienes talento, eso es evidente, pero necesitas un buen demo si quieres lograr algo…

- ¿Un demo?

- Un muy buen demo… ¿tienes una banda?

- Tenía, pero no eran muy buenos, así que los dejé...

- Entiendo, es mejor ser solista, además…yo puedo conseguirte el estudio, la banda y todo lo necesario… podría incluso contactarte por menos de medio millón de yenes…

- ¿Medio millón?... – preguntó alzando las cejas para constatar que había oído bien.

- Así es… ¿algún problema?

- Eso es mucho dinero, no sé si…

- Vamos, este es tu sueño ¿no?… debes tener alguna forma de conseguirlo...

Y de repente, fue como si una luz se encendiera en su cabeza, medio millón de yenes, claro que había una forma de conseguirlo, pero para eso tendría que dejar de lado su orgullo y su reputación.

- ¿Qué me dices? – insistió el productor.

No fue muy difícil elegir, era orgulloso, pero no iba echar por la borda la gran oportunidad que había conseguido.

- Creo que tengo una forma…- sonrió.

- Me alegra oír eso…- el teléfono sonó, así que le hizo un gesto para que esperara mientras atendía - ¿sí?...

- Señor Akimoto… cerebros salpicados está aquí…

- Hazlo pasar…- sonrió mientras colgaba el aparato – tienes una gran actitud, eso me gusta chico, pero ¿puedes prometerme que conseguirás ese dinero?

- Si lo haré, señor…puede contar con eso…- dijo extendiéndole la mano para despedirse.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo, la verdad es más que nada una explicación más profunda de la trama y la presentación de nuevos personajes que si son de la serie como Michael y Zoe, aunque respecto a la última debo disculparme, pues me tomé la libertad de usarla, siendo que es de Digimon 04 y además yo no vi esa temporada, por lo que no la conozco bien, pero creí que era la que más podía calzar en el papel de "mala", en esta historia se supone que tiene la misma edad de Mimi.<p>

También pensé que Kari quedaría bien en el papel de mejor amiga y la elegí por sobre Sora, porque me era más fácil imaginarla cantando. Lo de Izzy fue totalmente improvisado xD no esperaba ponerlo, pero me gustó.

Ustedes tienen la última palabra, espero que les haya gustado, saludos.

Ahh, aquí está el link de la presentación de la feria por si les interesa: http: / www. youtube. com /watch? v=iaj2x3SzGio.

Ahora si me despido, nos vemos.


End file.
